Combate Motorizado
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Era un manager de pilotos reconocido a nivel mundial, debido a su fama se volvió arrogante. Antes de su gran carrera perdió a sus corredores en un accidente, y deberá volver adonde todo comenzó para salvar al mundo con un nuevo equipo de corredores. El peligro andará sobre ruedas
1. Chapter 1: de nuevo en la calle

¡Hola! Soy matiaspunk01 esta vez liberando otra de mis ideas. Aquí es donde empieza una nueva historia titulada "combate motorizado"…

Esta historia comienza desde el palco de mecánicos Milán, Roma…

-Señor, las encuestas están en contra. Todas indican que perderemos una vez más – dice Shujinko con un diario en las manos

-¿Por qué? Siempre llegamos a la final, y es cierto que jamás ganamos el título mundial, esta vez les aseguro que todo saldrá como lo planeé – dice Raiden con seguridad

-Señor, cuando les comuniqué la estrategia a los muchachos, pues no se lo tomaron del todo bien – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Harán lo que les ordene o habrán despidos masivamente – dice Raiden poniéndose de espaldas

Cuando se da vuelta ve en la televisión que hablaban de él…

-En una hora empezará la gran carrera, y el mundo se pregunta, ¿Ganarán esta vez los corredores de Raiden? Sus corredores han llegado a la final durante siete años consecutivos incluyendo este año, pero jamás han ganado. ¿Es esto mala suerte o no tienen lo necesario para ganar una final? – dice el conductor del programa

-¿¡Qué dice ese tipo!? ¡Tengo todo lo necesario para ganar, tengo al mejor equipo de corredores del mundo! – exclama Raiden arrogantemente

-Por favor, cálmese señor. Hay que tener fe – dice Bo' Rai Cho calmándose a Raiden

-Aún si no ganamos podremos volver el próximo año – añade Shujinko

-De hecho no es así, Shujinko. Temo que en esta ocasión no es igual, si no ganamos terminaremos en la calle. Ya me ha pasado antes, pero esta vez hay que ganar sí o sí – dice Raiden irritado y los vuelve a mirar – Es más grave de lo que creen, el avión que trae a mis corredores tiene un día de retraso literalmente – añade además

De nuevo todos miran al televisor…

-Atención nos acaban de pasar una información de último momento, el avión que traía a los corredores de Raiden se estrelló a mitad de camino, esto fue hace más de media hora y parece no haber sobrevivientes – dice el conductor del programa

-¡No puede ser! – exclama Raiden

-Y lo que se hace en esta clase de situaciones es que pierdan por falta de corredores. Aunque los otros tres equipos de corredores sí correrán el día de hoy – dice el conductor del programa

-Se acabó, estamos en la calle – dice Raiden tristemente

-¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? – dice Shujinko

-¡Estamos en la calle! – exclama Raiden con toda su fuerza

Impulsado por su fastidio, Raiden rompe todo a su alrededor tirándolas al suelo con fuerza hasta que suena su teléfono…

-¿Hola? – le dice Raiden con fastidio al teléfono

-Parece que ya se enteró de la muerte de sus corredores – dice la voz en el teléfono

-No es eso lo que me importa ahora – responde Raiden

-Vaya, usted no tiene corazón – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Quién es usted para hablarme así? – dice Raiden

-No nos conocemos, soy el presidente de la mayor confederación organizadora de competencias de carreras del mundo. Quise llamarlo personalmente primeramente para darle mi sentido pésame por sus corredores – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Es usted el señor Park? Ya que llamó quisiera preguntarle si es posible reanudar la carrera final si consigo algunos corredores – pregunta Raiden

-No, conoce las reglas y no se pueden cambiar. Usted perdió – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Se da cuenta que esto pondrá en riesgo mi carrera? – dice Raiden

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso en su lugar. Supe que gastó una fortuna en mejoras para los karts y que si esta vez no ganaban estarían en bancarrota – dice la voz en el teléfono

-Todo eso es cierto, no volveré al mundo de las carreras. Oficialmente me retiraré y le colgaré el teléfono – dice Raiden desanimado

-No tan rápido, tengo también otro motivo para llamarlo – dice la voz en el teléfono

-Escucho – responde Raiden

-Hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted personalmente y que era urgente. Quiere verlo en Nueva York, Estados Unidos en dos días a las dos de la tarde horario de ese país – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? – exclama Raiden

-No sé quién es, sólo dijo que se hace llamar Shao Kahn – dice la voz en el teléfono

-No conozco a ningún Shao Kahn – responde Raiden

-Dice que es un emperador o algo así – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¡No estoy para bromas! – dice Raiden y cuelga el teléfono

-¿Quién era, señor? ¿Y Qué quería? – pregunta Shujinko

-Alguien que tiene mucho de su tiempo para perder. Nada más y nada menos que el señor Park, presidente de organización de estas competencias. Dice que un tal Shao Kahn quiere verme en Estados Unidos en dos días y con urgencia – contesta Raiden

-Tal vez debería ir, tal vez sea la oportunidad de su vida señor – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-La oportunidad de mi vida la tenía entre mis manos y se me cayó – dice Raiden

-Podríamos ir con usted, señor – sugiere Shujinko

Raiden lo piensa, y finalmente acepta…

-Iremos – responde Raiden

* * *

Dos días después en Estados Unidos…

-Ya que estamos en Estados Unidos podríamos echar un vistazo al Madison Square Garden – dice Bo' Rai Cho señalando su ubicación

-¿Qué está pasando allí? Parece haber un alborotador en la entrada – dice Shujinko

-Tiene un cartel en sus manos, el cartel dice el nombre de Raiden – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Entonces, hemos encontrado al tal Shao Kahn – dice Raiden

En la puerta del estadio…

-¿Quién demonios es usted? – Pregunta un aficionado

-¡No le importa! ¡Yo quiero saber quién sabe dónde está Raiden!

-Aquí estoy – dice Raiden aproximándose

-No eres muy puntual, eso explica que seas un pésimo manager de pilotos – dice Shao Kahn

-Soy el mejor de todos, he llevado a mi equipo a la final mundial siete años consecutivos – contesta Raiden

-Pero jamás ganaste, eso te hace inútil

Los aficionados del básquet no pudiendo entrar al estadio, se quedaron a ver el conflicto…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – pregunta Raiden

-Derrotarte, humillarte, y conquistar el mundo – responde Shao Kahn

-¿Conquistar el mundo? Está usted loco ¿Cómo lo hará?

-Atención a todos. Yo, Shao Kahn, voy a… - dice Shao Kahn cuando es interrumpido

-Espere, mejor discutamos esto en privado – sugiere Raiden

-Como quieras, porque no será nada agradable lo que diré – dice Shao Kahn

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa quinta de Raiden en Nueva York…

-Ahora sí, habla – dice Raiden

-Se tratará sobre una carrera, si mi equipo es el ganador esclavizaré la tierra – dice Shao Kahn

-No tan rápido – dice una voz saliendo desde afuera

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunta Shao Kahn

-Yo lo hice, Kahn – dice Shinnok apareciéndose

-¡Shinnok! No tienes nada que hacer aquí, esta es mi pelea – dice Shao Kahn

-Seré yo quien conquiste la tierra, Kahn – dice Shinnok

-Esperen, no entiendo nada. ¿Quieren que corra con ustedes por el bien de la tierra?

-Así es, si crees que tu equipo es lo suficientemente bueno – dice Shinnok

-Temo que existe un gran inconveniente, me encuentro sin equipo de corredores, todos murieron

-Entonces consigue otros corredores, y prepáralos para ver lo que será el fin del mundo – dice Shao Kahn – tienes dos meses para conseguir a tus dieciséis corredores

-¿Dieciséis corredores? ¿Y en dos meses? Ya no soy adinerado, perdí todo en esa última carrera. No participaré – dice Raiden

-No tienes opción, Raiden. O participas, o el infierno caerá sobre la tierra – dice Shinnok

-Está bien, lo haré. Conseguiré al mejor equipo de corredores que hayan visto jamás – dice Raiden

Shinnok Y Shao Kahn desaparecen, y al mismo tiempo entra por la puerta un hombre…

-Raiden, vengo a embargar su casa quinta. Debido a su falta de fondos no hay manera de poder pagar este lugar – dice el hombre que acababa de entrar

-Lo sé. Me iré ahora mismo – dice Raiden caminando a la salida

Raiden se retiraba del lugar con la cabeza abajo, sin poder creer en el nuevo lío en que se había metido. También qué les diría a sus mecánicos al no poder pagarles. También si estarán con él o no es esto, y poder reclutar en dos meses a dieciséis corredores sin dinero pareciendo ser una locura. Mil cosas transcurrían por su mente, y ahora con su quinta embargada no tiene dónde dormir.

* * *

Ese mismo día Raiden visita a sus mecánicos…

-Señor, ¿Qué lo trae por mi casa? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-¿Raiden aquí? – dice Shujinko acercándose

-Verás, Bo' Rai Cho. Sabrás que ese tal Shao Kahn quería decirme algo hoy – dice Raiden

-Lo olvidé por completo, ¿Qué le dijo, señor? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Queremos saber – dice Shujinko

-Señores, nos enfrentamos a algo más importante aún que los torneos mundiales. Este señor, este Shao Kahn, intentará conquistar la tierra por medio de las carreras

-¿Piensa correr contra usted? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Pero aún, quiere que consiga en dos meses un equipo de dieciséis corredores. Y no es todo, apareció también otro postor para conquistar la tierra. Su nombre es Shinnok – dice Raiden lamentándose

-Señor, estamos con usted – dice Shujinko

-Sabemos que no puede pagarnos pero lo ayudaremos en la búsqueda – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-También fui embargado y no tengo dónde dormir – agrega Raiden

-Eso no es problema, se quedará con nosotros hasta entonces – dice Shujinko

-Muchas gracias, y lamento que no haya sido bueno con ustedes estos días. Mi fama y frustración me cambiaron, pero me encuentro otra vez en la miseria. Todo fue por eso – dice Raiden

-Sabemos que es justamente lo que trataba de evitar, no lo culpamos – dice Shujinko

-Pero es claro que usted en el fondo en un ser humano – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Sinceramente no tengo esperanzas, imaginen la clase de corredores que deben tener ellos – dice Raiden

-Conseguiremos talentos donde sea, señor. Un grupo que quiera correr por la gloria y no por dinero – dice Shujinko

-No será fácil. Soy un don nadie de nuevo, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi época de cazatalentos. Ahora, tendré que moldear a una nueva generación de corredores. Me siento vacío por dentro porque, deberé buscarlos, pero en la calle – dice Raiden bajando la cabeza

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo número uno, si les gustó dejen un comentario y sigan esta historia. Seguramente los próximos sean más largos pero este me quedó un poco corto esta vez.

Soy matiaspunk01 y nos veremos en otros futuros capítulos, chau.


	2. Chapter 2: viejo amigo

Buen día gente de esta bonita página soy matiaspunk01 con la continuación de "combate motorizado"

Y esto sigue. Al día siguiente, Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko, se levantaron temprano por petición de Raiden…

-Aún no nos dice por qué nos despertamos temprano – dice Shujinko

-Emprenderemos un viaje para visitar a alguien que será de mucha ayuda – dice Raiden con alegría

-¿En qué sentido? – pregunta Shujinko

-No lo sé – dice Raiden entristecido

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-Recuerdo… recuerdo como terminó nuestra historia. – dice Raiden y guarda silencio unos segundos

Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko se miran entre sí y luego a Raiden…

-¿Seguro que nos va a ayudar? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-No lo sé. Pero antes de ir les contaré – dice Raiden sentándose en una silla

Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko también toman asiento…

-Al terminar la secundaria, nuestro grupo organizó una gran fiesta de despedida. – Dice Raiden y se pone firme – En la fiesta, la atracción principal era la carrera de karts, su sueño siempre fue ser corredor, y él y yo participamos. Parecía que él me vencería pero antes de la meta lo choqué y fui yo quien ganó, no recuerdo porqué lo choqué pero así fue

-Pero, sólo fue una carrera – opina Bo' Rai Cho

-No es todo. – Dice Raiden y se vuelve a poner firme – Enterado de la carrera organizada, a nuestra fiesta asistió un cazatalentos del mundo de las carreras. Al finalizar la carrera se acercó a mí y me ofreció la oportunidad de probarme y unirme a su equipo de corredores. Ese vil truco que hice ese día cambió la historia. No sé cómo se lo tomó, porque no lo vi a la cara cuando eso pasó, y no volví a verlo desde ese día

-Es una historia para olvidar – opina Shujinko

-No crea que merezca recibirme después de lo que le hice – menciona Raiden

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? – pregunta Shujinko

-Sí, creo que vive en China. Volveremos a mi hogar – responde Raiden

-Pero señor, ¿cómo pagaremos tres boletos a China? – dice Shujinko

-No se preocupen, tengo una reserva de dinero que no me pueden quitar, lo usaré para los boletos – responde Raiden

Todos se levantan de sus sillas, salen del lugar y caminan…

-Por cierto, no nos dijiste cómo se llama – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Sí, su nombre es Fujin – contesta Raiden

* * *

Al día siguiente, en China de nuevo, Raiden y sus mecánicos estaban parados frente a una humilde casa…

-Llegamos, aquí es donde él vivía. Tal vez aún vive aquí o nos digan a dónde se mudó – dice Raiden al tocar la puerta

Un joven parecido a Fujin abre la puerta…

-¿Es usted Raiden? – pregunta el joven amablemente

-Sí, soy yo y busco a Fujin, ¿tú lo conoces? – pregunta Raiden

-Soy su hijo, y… - dice el joven y se traba

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Raiden

-No sé cómo decirle esto, pero él lo detesta, señor Raiden – responde el joven

-Por un momento creí que diría que murió – dice Bo' Rai Cho suspirando

-Celebra cuando usted pierde, y me contó su historia – agrega el joven

-¿Él aún vive aquí? – pregunta Raiden

-No, se mudó hace mucho tiempo – dice el joven con lamento

-Dime, ¿Se dedica actualmente a algo relacionado con las carreras? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, él entrena a un equipo de corredores – contesta el joven

-Dime dónde los entrena o dónde vive – solicita Raiden

-Como ya le dije, mi padre no quiere verlo – contesta el joven

-Escucha, joven – Raiden se quita el sombrero y lo sostiene con ambas manos – Lo que estamos enfrentando ahora es algo que afectará a todo el mundo, pero no debes saberlo. Solamente él puede ayudarme

El joven lo piensa unos segundos y se decide…

-Tiene una pequeña pista para karts en el poblado siguiente, es todo lo que sé – dice el joven

-Gracias, de verdad gracias – responde Raiden

* * *

Horas más tarde, en el poblado siguiente…

-No veo pistas de karts por aquí – dice Shujinko

-Por allá – señala Bo' Rai Cho

-¡Es él! ¡Síganme! – dice Raiden viendo a Fujin muy lejos

Todos corren en dirección al club donde se encuentra Fujin. Raiden y Fujin vuelven a verse las caras…

-Sabía que vendrías. Sólo apareces cuando necesitas ayuda – dice Fujin

-Aún tienes rencor, no esperaba que lo pudieras superar – responde Raiden

-Bien, no sé cómo me encontraste pero si tienes dignidad te irás de inmediato – dice Fujin molesto

-Resulta que no vengo por dinero, ni negocios si es lo que crees – responde Raiden

-Insisto en que te largues. Sólo te interesa la fama, el dinero y trofeos – insiste Fujin seguro

-No me iré, Fujin. En el fondo soy humano y aprendí aquella lección – dice Raiden arrepentido

-Aquella lección la debiste aprender mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Tú robaste mi vida! – exclama Fujin

Esas palabras perturban momentáneamente a Raiden, dándose cuenta que Fujin decía la verdad, él robó su vida, sus sueños y aspiraciones al vencer con ese vil truco…

-Por favor. Raiden ha pasado malos momentos estos días – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Raiden lo perdió todo, y ahora unos fulanos llamados Shao Kahn y Shinnok quieren conquistar el planeta – dice Shujinko alterado

-No me vengan con cuentos como ese, señores, ya soy grande – dice Fujin

-¡No es una broma! – exclama Raiden reaccionando - ¡Nos matarán a todos si no consigo un equipo de dieciséis corredores en dos meses! – Raiden respira y se calma – Tú tienes un equipo de corredores, tu hijo me lo dijo. Él me habló de este lugar

-Es cierto, pero mi equipo es de ocho corredores, no de dieciséis. – Contesta Fujin – Aun así no me interesa participar

-Fujin, no seas egoísta. No es por mí, es por la tierra. Seremos esclavizados si no ayudas, y he venido de tan lejos para encontrarte – menciona Raiden

Nadie habla por algunos segundos, hasta que Fujin responde…

-Un tipo vino a verme ayer, dijo querer usar mi pista y que no podía pagarme. Le dije que se largara pero se negó, y se la pasó diciendo que el infierno me caería encima

-Shinnok. Él estuvo aquí – dice Raiden

-Sí, ese era su nombre – dice Fujin

-Es nuestro enemigo, y también otro llamado Shao Kahn – menciona Shujinko

-Kahn viene de un mundo exterior, y Shinnok rige en el mismísimo infierno – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Tú mismo lo viste, Fujin. Sabes ya lo que enfrentaremos, pero debo preguntar por última vez. ¿Ayudarás? – pregunta Raiden

-De acuerdo, acepto ayudar – responde Fujin

Bo Rai Cho y Shujinko celebran detrás de Raiden…

-Algo más, no tenemos donde quedarnos – añade Raiden

-Todos se quedarán en mi casa el tiempo que necesiten. No es un lugar grande, pero servirá

-¿Y tus aprendices? ¿Están por aquí? – pregunta Raiden

-No hoy, tal vez mañana – responde Fujin

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la pista de karts. Fujin sale de adentro del lugar…

Lo siento mucho, siento haberlos hecho esperar pero es que algunos llegaron tarde – dice Fujin

No podemos tolerar eso, ¿Cómo entrenaremos día a día si llegan tarde? – pregunta Raiden

-Así es como se empieza, hoy están divididos y mañana serán el equipo más unido jamás visto – dice Fujin

-Necesitaremos reunirlos a todos y pronto. Un lugar donde puedan dormir y que sea cerca – dice Raiden atolondrado

-En la zona hay muchos lugares en venta – menciona Fujin

-Eso serviría si tuviéramos dinero, lo cual no tenemos – agrega Raiden

-Ya pueden salir – dice Fujin asomándose adentro

Los ocho integrantes del equipo salen del lugar y se ponen en fila…

-Con que ellos son tus corredores – dice Raiden alegre

-Ellos son Kenshi, Jax, Sonya, Li Mei, Kai, Taven, Stryker y Johnny Cage – dice Fujin

-Los ocho son buenos corredores según dijiste, ¿es cierto eso en verdad? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-Esperen a verlos, se sorprenderán de verdad – dice Fujin

-Sorprendido estoy al ver que tienes ocho corredores, no creí que tuvieras ninguno – dice Raiden

-Termina tu discurso de una vez, y pasa a ver nuestro lugar de entrenamiento – dice Fujin

-Está bien – agrega Raiden – Me arriesgaré a entrar

Fujin abre la puerta y todos ingresan al club. Para sorpresa de Raiden y sus mecánicos era una pequeña pista de karts y sólo tenían dos karts…

-¿Esperas que entrene a los salvadores de la tierra en este pobre lugar? – Dice Raiden siendo irónico y luego sonríe - ¿No has pensado en entrenar en las calles?

-No soy dueño de las calles, Raiden. Aunque admito que serviría – responde convencido Fujin

-También necesitaremos más karts, y más corredores – menciona Raiden

-Atención equipo. – Le dice Fujin a sus corredores – Esta será una experiencia única, y también difícil

-Serán dos carreras, y contra dos equipos de expertos corredores. En estos dos meses se entrenarán para lo que puede ser su última carrera – agrega Raiden

-Aún nos faltan otros ocho corredores, así que si alguien conoce algún interesado y con experiencia en las carreras será bienvenido – agrega Bo' Rai Cho

-Disculpen, yo tengo un amigo que está atrapado dentro de un robot. Puedo traerlo para que le enseñen a correr con karts, su nombre es Cyrax

-Bienvenido será. ¿Alguien más? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, yo tengo un amigo que sufrió un accidente en el rostro en una carrera y tendría muchas ganas de volver a las pistas. Su nombre es Kabal

-Perfecto – dice Raiden alegrado - ¿Alguien más?

-Sí, por aquí – dice Li Mei detenidamente – En donde vivo, hay también dos chicas con las que no me llevo pero las he visto correr y son excelentes. Ellas son Kitana y Jade

-Bien, espero que accedan y podamos lograr que se entiendan – dice Fujin

-¿Por qué no vender cada quién su propiedad y comprar con ese dinero una casa para todos y un montón de karts?

-Sí, eso es lo mejor – dice Raiden

-¿Cómo empezaremos este proyecto, Raiden? – pregunta Fujin

-En estos días, nos dedicaremos a conseguir dinero y reclutas. No se imaginan lo que se puede encontrar explorando nuevos ambientes – dice Raiden muy inspirado – Porque los mejores corredores se han educado desde muy pequeños, en la calle. Así serán verdaderos corredores

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos del combate motorizado espero les haya gustado. Ya saben cómo es síganme y píquenle a favoritos y por supuesto recomienden a sus amigos visitar esta gran página. Esto fue todo por mi parte soy matiaspunk01 y les digo hasta pronto…


	3. Chapter 3: nuevos reclutas

Qué onda mis buenos de fanfiction soy matiaspunk01 y les traigo un capítulo más de "combate motorizado"

Luego de los hechos del capítulo anterior, finalmente los corredores ya reclutados compraron dos karts cada uno (uno para cada uno de ellos y el segundo para aquellos que vengan) y con el dinero sobrante compraron una propiedad para instalarse todos juntos. Fujin vendió su mini pista de karts para comprar un gran garaje y guardar ahí los karts, y Raiden encabezará la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas…

-Es hora, buscaremos a los mencionados por ustedes para participar de nuevo convenio – dice Raiden a todos los presentes – Jax, Stryker, Li Mei, ustedes y yo buscaremos a Cyrax, Kabal, Kitana y Jade hoy. Los demás quédense y entrenen con Fujin

-Shujinko y yo iremos con usted – sugiere Bo' Rai Cho

Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho, Shujinko, Jax, Stryker y Li Mei parten del lugar. Primero van hacia Cyrax, en micro…

-Llegamos, aquí es donde vive – le dice Jax a Raiden señalando el lugar

Todos bajan del micro, Jax dirige a todos a la puerta de su hogar y golpea la puerta con fuerza…

-¿Quién es? – pregunta desde adentro una voz robótica

-Soy Jax, amigo. Abre la puerta – dice Jax al que está adentro

La puerta se abre y aparece Cyrax, y Jax entra a saludarlo pero Cyrax lo toma del cuello y lo levanta…

-¡Suéltalo! – exclama Stryker

-Lo matará – agrega Li Mei

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunta el robot

-Si me bajas te puedo contestar – dice ahogado Jax

Cyrax baja a Jax quien queda tomándose la garganta…

-¿Tú eres Cyrax? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, y yo te conozco. Eres el que perdió la carrera – dice Cyrax

-Trato de olvidarme de eso. – Le menciona Raiden – En fin, necesitamos de tu ayuda para salvar la tierra. ¿Tú sabes correr con karts?

-Sí, algo sé ya. Jax me enseñó lo que sabe – cuenta Cyrax

-Amigo, te noté alterado recién. ¿Te pasó algo? – pregunta Jax

-Sí, un tipo grande y fuerte enmascarado vino aquí y me obligó a ser escaneado de pies a cabeza – responde Cyrax – su nombre era Shao Kahn

-Ya sé lo que hará, hará a un corredor igual a ti y lo hará correr para él – dice Shujinko

-Es una gran posibilidad, pero no me lo imagino – dice Raiden descartando lo anteriormente dicho

-Cyrax, vivirás con los demás corredores desde hoy – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Lo que significa que por los próximos meses este ya no será tu hogar – dice Raiden haciendo dudar a Cyrax

-Hazlo, piensa en el destino de la tierra y ven con nosotros – dice Jax convincentemente

Cyrax se toma su tiempo para decidir, y accede asintiendo con la cabeza. Raiden sonríe ante su decisión…

-¿A dónde ahora? – pregunta Shujinko con inquietud

-Yo vivo a dos pueblos de aquí – menciona Stryker

-Entonces hacia allá iremos – responde Raiden

* * *

Tres horas después, llegando a su destino…

-Ya casi llegamos – dice Stryker

-Qué alivio. – Dice Jax agotado – ¡Porque nos hiciste caminar horas!

Fuera de una casa hecha de chapa, se encuentra Kabal sentado en el suelo…

-¡Kabal! – grita Stryker estando a punto de llegar

Stryker continúa caminando y los demás se detienen…

-Ah, eres tú – dice Kabal desganado

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Stryker preocupándose

-Siempre estoy así. Después de todo lo que me propuse y no logré sólo me queda esta vida de miseria y sufrimiento interno – dice Kabal perturbado

-No te entiendo, habla más claramente – dice Stryker

-Daría lo que fuera por ser alguien, por tener poder en la sociedad, en lugar de seguir siendo esta basura humana que soy ahora – replica Kabal

-Cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo de corredores?

-No, jamás. Aún me persigue el recuerdo de ese trágico día de mi accidente – dice Kabal tristemente

-Pero, es para salvar al mundo. Kabal, sólo tú puedes ayudarnos. Confío en ti – dice Stryker sentándose y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Lo haré. – Dice Kabal después de unos segundos - Pero, ¿no se asustarán los demás al verme?

-No serás el único fenómeno del grupo. – Dice Stryker y señala detrás de él mismo – Aquel robot amarillo es parte del equipo también

-Bien, ¿Cómo y dónde correremos? – pregunta Kabal

-Primero, te mudarás con nosotros. Y después veremos – responde Stryker sonriéndole a Kabal

Los personajes vuelven a tomar un micro, pero en el camino el micro se detiene debido a que una de las ruedas se pincha…

-Descuiden, lo arreglaré un unos minutos – dice el conductor del micro

El conductor sale del micro y pasa por adelante, Raiden lo sigue con la vista. El conductor se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del micro a la izquierda, lado en el que Raiden se encontraba sentado. Pero antes de llegar a la parte de atrás del vehículo dos karts pasan a gran velocidad por el carril contrario y sorprenden al conductor, al mismo tiempo esos karts llaman la atención de Raiden. Lamentablemente, Raiden no logra ver quienes los conducían, pero lo que sí nota es que ambos karts dejaron un rastro, pero no era un rastro de barro, sino de hielo…

-Los encontraré – dice Raiden en voz baja

* * *

Más tarde ese día, llegan a su nuevo destino. Raiden y los suyos llegan a la ciudad de Li Mei, donde por coincidencia, Kitana y Jade la vieron bajar del micro y se acercan…

-¿Volviste por más? – pregunta Jade a Li Mei

-Un momento, Jade – dice Li Mei

-¡Sube a ese micro y lárgate! – exclama Kitana

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Shujinko

-Eso no te incumbe, anciano – responde Jade perdiendo la paciencia

-Yo sé quiénes son, ustedes deben ser Kitana y Jade – deduce Raiden

-Sí, ellas son – responde Li Mei

-¿Trajiste a estos tipos para matarnos? – pregunta Kitana

-No, algo muy diferente me trajo aquí. Sé que ustedes dos saben correr con karts – menciona Raiden – Li Mei mencionó que la molestaban, así es como las reconocí

-Sí sabemos correr con karts – dice Kitana

-Somos las mejores – agrega Jade

-Y también la molestamos a ella, pero no sé qué quieres de nosotras – agrega Kitana

-Formaré un equipo de corredores y quiero que ustedes sean parte del mismo – dice Raiden

-Es para salvar la tierra – agrega Stryker

-¿Salvar la tierra? Ustedes deben estar mal de la cabeza – dice burlonamente Jade

-Es enserio – dice Raiden conteniendo su enojo

-Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto – dice Kitana – Lo sentimos por la tierra pero no nos interesa

-Siéntanlo por ustedes porque también morirán – menciona Li Mei

-¿Y quién va a matarnos? ¿Tú? – dice Kitana acercándose enojada a Li Mei

-Hay dos posibilidades. Una es que nos invadan del infierno, por un dios caído llamado Shinnok. La otra es que sea un emperador de un mundo exterior al nuestro, ese es Shao Kahn – dice Raiden

-A menos que no sean las mejores corredoras, colaboren con nosotros – agrega Li Mei

-Hagamos esto. Nosotras dos contra ti, en una carrera – sugiere Jade – Si tú nos ganas, iremos contigo

-Pero si pierdes… - dice Kitana y no termina la frase

-No perderé – asegura Li Mei estando confiada

Luego de conseguir un tercer kart, está a punto de comenzar el reto…

-Recuerda, el reto es el siguiente. Te correremos, si nos dejas atrás, tú ganas – dice Kitana

-Pero si logramos que te estrelles, pierdes el reto – agrega Jade

Li Mei arranca, Kitana y Jade arrancan después. De principio la alcanzan y le dificultan el manejo, y durante muchos metros ambas la presionan. Una cuadra antes del final de la calle, otros dos karts, nuevamente los karts de hielo, velozmente pasan en el cruce, eran los karts de hielo otra vez. Li Mei logra detenerse justo antes del rastro de hielo pero Kitana y Jade resbalan y consiguen el control poco después mientras Li Mei escapa en sentido contrario. Por supuesto, Kitana y Jade le habían dado a Li Mei el kart más lento, por lo que fácilmente se logran acercan. Llegan a un callejón en donde a lo lejos hay un túnel, lo suficientemente grande como para un sólo kart. Li Mei cruza el túnel sin problemas, Kitana y Jade se desafían entre sí para ver quién entra primera. Ninguna lo consigue y se detienen antes del túnel. La triunfante Li Mei llega nuevamente hasta Raiden y los suyos…

-¡Lo logré! – exclama la ganadora del reto

Las otras dos llegan en sus karts al parecer sorprendidas…

-Tienes talento, chica. Deberíamos volver a correr – dice Kitana con algo de pena

-¿Te avergüenza que te ganen? – pregunta Li Mei

-Mucho, pero es porque rara vez pierdo – responde Kitana amablemente

-Oye tú – dice Jade hablando con Raiden - ¿Es cierto eso de que hay que salvar al mundo?

-Sí, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder – aún nos faltan cuatro corredores más

-¿Cómo fue que venciste? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho a Li Mei

-Primero, llegamos al final de esta calle, donde dos karts muy extraños se cruzaron. Yo me detuve pero ellas resbalaron con lo que largaron esos karts, creo que era hielo – menciona Li Mei

-¿Hielo dijiste? – Pregunta Raiden – Entonces son los mismos que vi durante el viaje. Debemos encontrarlos

-Deben mostrarnos dónde está ese rastro de hielo – dice Shujinko

Todos se dirigen al final de la calle, pero por lo que tardaron en llegar, el rastro de hielo ya no estaba…

-Esta es la calle donde estaba ese rastro – menciona Jade y luego toca el piso – El piso sigue frío. Los karts vinieron de la derecha dirigiéndose hacia allá – dice apuntando a su izquierda

-¿Y qué hay allá? ¿El polo norte? – pregunta Stryker bromeando

-Al final de la calle se encuentra una ruta, la cual nos separa de otro pueblo – dice Kitana

-Tengo una idea – dice Jade

Jade y Kitana se suben a un kart. Kitana conduce y Jade pone su mano en el suelo…

-Kitana, conduce en línea recta para saber por dónde hay suelo frío

Kitana arranca el kart, y lentamente conduce en línea recta con Jade tocando el suelo con la mano…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperen la continuación y nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
